


Another Three-Man Cookout

by thenotso_ultiwrit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit
Summary: Huey makes another attempt at earning his Three-Man Cookout badge, this time bringing Violet and BOYD.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 22





	Another Three-Man Cookout

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Woodchucks. The one I had about fifty percent of an idea for since the beginning. I still only have fifty percent of a plan. I suppose statistically, it’s better than forty-nine percent of a plan. Heads up, I can keep characters in character, but I’m not really sure if my dialogue is going to be written right. Other heads up, never been a scout, have no idea how they work.

Huey knocked on the door, BOYD standing next to him. A tall hummingbird answered, seeing the two standing in their woodchuck attire. “Hi, Mr. Sabrewing. Is Violet home?”

“Violet, two of your friends are here,” the grown man answered, walking back into his house. Violet came to the door, seeing Huey and BOYD standing side-by-side.

“Greetings,” she answered, closing the door behind her. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“We’re attempting to get our Three-Man Cookout badge,” BOYD said, grabbing his sash for emphasis, “and we needed a third person to qualify,”

“Three-Man Cookout?” she repeated. “Wait right here,” She went back into her house and came back out only moments later in her Junior Woodchuck attire. “Shall we depart?”

“That was fast. Did you have your uniform ready just by your front door?” Huey asked.

“That’s not important,” Violet answered, waving off the question. “What is important is that I don’t have that badge either, so this is an opportunity for all three of us.” Violet ran ahead to the campground, Huey and BOYD following behind.

* * *

“You’re BOYD, right?” Violet asked once they’d reached the campgrounds.

“Yep, I’m BOYD, a definitely real boy,” he declared.

“Your brother’s a pompous jerk,” Violet said, ignoring BOYD’s statement.

“You know Doofus Drake?” Huey asked, walking next to them.

“We joined the Junior Woodchucks at the same time. He kept trying to pay me to earn his badges for him,”

“That sounds like Doofus,” BOYD commented. “Don’t worry. I have no intention of bribery,”

“That’s good to hear,” Violet said, “because I recorded the conversation and showed it to the troop leader before Launchpad. It nearly got him kicked out of the troop,” Huey, not liking Doofus Drake himself, decided to change the subject.

“Hopefully, this time, the Beagle Boys won’t try to kidnap me again,” Huey said.

“This time?” Violet asked.

“I tried for this badge last year, but there were complications,” Huey clarified.

“What did the Beagle Boys have to do with it?” BOYD asked.

“They disguised themselves as scouts and I was teamed up with them,”

“And the scout leader fell for it?” Violet asked.

“The scout leader was Launchpad.” Huey said, making both his friends understand the predicament he had been in. “Then they tried to trap me with a poorly covered pit trap, a poacher’s knot snare, and I ended up teaching them how to make those better.”

“You taught your kidnappers… how to kidnap you with better precision?” Violet summarized

“I was trying to earn a badge. If my team couldn’t tie a proper knot, I wasn’t sure if I could get them to cook a good meal,”

“Fair point,”

* * *

Once everything was set up, BOYD setting the fire while Huey and Violet set up their ingredients.

“Wait, what are we making?” Huey asked, unsure how to prep his veggies.

“Why are you asking me?” Violet asked, putting down the paring knife she’d pulled out of Huey’s bag. “Aren’t these your ingredients?”

“Actually, I brought the food,” BOYD clarified, stacking the wood in the optimal campfire position. “Huey brought the equipment.”

“Did you have any recipes in mind?” Huey asked.

“I don’t have taste buds, remember?” Violet was about to question this, but Huey interrupted the thought.

“Do you have any ideas for what to make?” Violet winced, an unusual action for her.

“I’m uh… not a very good cook,” she admitted hesitantly.

“Wait, what?” Huey said, mildly surprised before examining her sash. “You didn’t get the Sous Chef badge yet?”

“It’s not for lack of trying,” she defended. “but that badge requires a degree of skill and creativity in the culinary arts that I have yet to achieve. I’ve memorized all the recipes, but somehow, when I’m in front of the pot, I can’t get the information in my mind to work in my hands,” Huey sympathized and looked at the ingredients that BOYD packed.

“I think we have all the necessary ingredients for Veggie Curry,” he said, grabbing his knife again. “BOYD, start the fire and fill the pot with water.”

* * *

Once all the ingredients were in the pot, Huey took one of his sample spoons and tasted it.

“How is it?” BOYD asked, stirring the curry in the pot.

“It’s missing something,” he said, thinking about it. “It needs a more acidic flavor, maybe.”

“Will a tomato be sufficient?” Violet asked, looking over their leftover ingredients.

“Good call, Violet,” Huey said. “Can you slice one into wedges and throw it in?” Violet nodded and sliced it cleanly into twelve equal wedges straight into the pot. After a minute to let the flavor set in, Huey took another sample.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed. “Another few minutes for it to heat up and it’ll be ready to eat.”

“Too bad you won’t be around to eat it!” a voice said close by, making all three of the kids turn their heads. The source of the declaration was none other than Big Time Beagle.

“I got him, Big Time!” another voice came from where BOYD was standing. Huey looked over and saw Bouncer holding BOYD in a bear hug. Burger stood nearby with a burlap sack.

“BOYD, fight back!” Huey shouted as the Beagle Boys made their way toward him and Violet, who was wondering how a little parrot could possibly overpower the largest of the Beagle Boys.

“But I don’t want to hurt anyone,” BOYD said, concerned.

“You don’t have to hurt them, just do something, 2BO!” Hearing the designation that he was programmed with made BOYD snap up in attention. He effortlessly wrenched both his arm free and grabbed both of Bouncer’s arms and pushed them away. Once he had enough freedom, he activated his rocket legs and spun in circles, pulling Bouncer along with him. Bouncer, pulled along in circles by the much smaller boy, was quickly becoming dizzy and felt nauseous. Suddenly BOYD stopped, setting Bouncer on the ground, who fell forward, unable to stay on his feet. Seeing that Big Time was distracted with BOYD, Huey jumped and kicked him in the face, sending him backward. Burger ran toward Big Time and Huey but Violet swept his legs out from under him, making him fall forward as well, all three knocked out. “Okay, BOYD, they’re all down now, you can calm down.” Once BOYD relaxed, he started seeming like his normal self while Violet stared at him.

“How did you do that?” Violet asked, still impressed by the rocket legs.

“Oh, BOYD’s a robot, designed by the infamous Dr. Akita and Dr. Gearloose,” Huey answered.

“Oh, okay,” Violet said, accepting the answer.

* * *

Once the police had taken the Beagle Boys away, Launchpad had come to inspect the team’s curry, miraculously untouched.

“This is some good curry,” Launchpad complimented.

“Violet had the idea to use a tomato when I needed something acidic,” Huey added. “Without it, the flavors would have never melded right.”

“Good work, Violet,” Launchpad said.

“Hubert’s giving me an overabundance of credit,” Violet said. “It was his idea for the tomato, he just hinted to me to use it.” Huey wanted to deny it, but she stopped him. “I know you knew the tomato was the right call. You knew how to slice it, so it had to be part of the recipe that you left out on purpose.” Huey could have denied it, but Violet was correct. “I appreciate the gesture, but I’ll earn the badge on my own.”

“Alright, I’m sorry, Violet,” Huey said. “I just wanted to help you in some way,”

“I know,” Violet said, smiling. “Thank you,”

* * *

Once Launchpad had presented their team with their badges, they had packed up their equipment and departed, BOYD opting to fly home since he’d been running late, leaving Huey and Violet on their own. It had been mostly awkward silence as they walked, at least until Huey decided to break the silence.

“I’m surprised you didn’t have the cookout badge yet,” he said.

“Parents aren’t allowed to participate for the badge, since this badge was designed to encourage the befriending of other scouts,” Violet said. “And I wasn’t very good at making friends,” Huey could understand this, seeing as he still didn’t have too many friends that were just his friends and not a friend of all three triplets. Even BOYD knew Louie before Huey met him. And Violet only knew him through Webby. “Hey, Hubert, we’re friends, right?” Huey was surprised to hear such a question from Violet. Although she didn’t show it, he could hear a bit of insecurity in her voice.

“Of course, we are,” Huey assured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She simply nodded but Huey could swear he saw the hint of a smile for a fraction of a second. It was silence for the most part, until the fork in the road where they’d have to head in different ways. “You know, if you’d like help for your Sous Chef badge, you could come over to the mansion some time and I could help you learn. You know, the right way.” Violet smiled openly this time.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really my best structured one shot. It did the job, though, and I still have every goal to finish the week, even if I’m over a week late already. Only one left. And I have an idea for it.


End file.
